A Totally Weird And Illegal Swanqueen Story
by Darnez
Summary: A Swanqueen Story. Emma is an emancipated teen new to Storybrooke. Regina is a crazy, perverted mayor/High school teacher, wanting to gain dominance on Storybrooke's newest resident.
1. Chapter 1:Welcome to Storybrooke

"Ah, Finally. I'm free". Emma Swan mumbled to herself as she crossed over into a town called Storybrooke. Just yesterday, she was in a Court room, fighting to become free. Now she was on her way to new and exciting things. At least that was what she told herself over, and over again.

* * *

><p>Flashback: (Courtroom)<p>

"Miss Swan, why do you believe you deserve to be emancipated? Do you truly believe that you are ready to become a working member of society?" The judge asked Emma.

"Your honor, I have been to 13 different foster homes in my life. I have lived in 10 different states. I'm tired of the state getting in the way of what I want. I want to stay in one place, long enough to make friends. I want to be free. I deserve happiness. I have saved every penny, I have ever earned in my whole life. I have a little under $5,000 saved up". Emma said proudly.

"Miss Swan, that's not-"

"Before you continue your honor, please let me finish. I have already landed a job in a town called Storybrooke. It is a very small town in Maine. You know, one of those weird places where, everyone knows everyone. Well, I have a job there already lined up". Emma walked up towards the judge and gave him the contact information. Of course the job was not real, she just created a fake website page for the job, just in case anyone wanted to look it up online, as well as a fake contact number.

"I see here, your new supervisor will be a…Mr. Neal Cassidy". The judge asked pulling down his glasses studying the paper the girl placed in his hands.

"Yeah...yes sir".

The judge motioned for a woman dressed in a business suit to walk over to him. When she was close enough he whispered something in her ear. "Alright Miss Swan, if I can get your contact on the phone and confirm that you in fact have a job, that meets the minimum requirements, then I will grant you emancipation".

Emma cheered silently. Of course she did not have an actual job, no, she just told her best friend Neal to pretend to be the owner of a neighborhood grocery store in Storybrooke, and confirm that she indeed have a job, that she must start the following week to keep the job. "Thank you, Your Honor".

"Don't thank me just-"The woman walked back up and whispered into the Judges ear again. "Well, Miss Swan, you are no longer a ward of the state. You are free to go where ever you desire".

"Thank-you".

"It's not often we approve these kinds of request. Please take care of yourself".

"I will thank-you". Emma smiled as she hugged her social worker. Well, former Social worker. She was free. Now she was off to pack and prepare for Storybrooke, funny she didn't even know the place existed a week ago. She just threw a dart at a map, and that is where it landed.

* * *

><p>(Present)<p>

Emma Swan walked into a place called Grannies Diner. The moment she walked in everyone who was inside stopped talking, or doing whatever they were doing to look at her.

"The hell". She mumbled to herself as she gave everyone in the room a funny look. It was basically the same look they were giving her. She was interrupted from her scan of the room by a tall brunette.

"Sorry about them. You are new here, and we don't get visitors. Ever". The waitress looked the new blonde up and down. She appeared to be a teenager, younger than herself. She had long blonde hair, dark blue skinny jeans, brown boots and a white tank top. "My name is Ruby".

"Emma. Emma Swan. I'm going to be staying here for a while. Is there anywhere I can stay until I find a place of my own?"

"Of course". A voice from behind them startled them both. They both turned to see who the person was who butted in. "My name is . I don't mean to snoop. But I couldn't help but over hear. You may stay in the bed and breakfast as long as you need to. It's on the house… _Emma_".

Emma frowned at the man. Why did he just say her name like a total pervert? "Umm, thanks for the information, but I can pay for my stay".

"Non-sense. I insist. I own the bed and breakfast after all". He said that loud so that everyone could hear him. Everyone by now has gotten over the shock of a new person in Storybrooke, but they were all listening.

"I don't like not earning my keep, Umm…Mr. Gold, was it?" Emma asked uneasily.

"Well, how about you work the front desk, all you have to do is check in anyone who wants a room. How about your hours be from 5pm to 7pm every day except Sunday".

"That's only two hours a day". Emma frowned. This "Job" did not sound right.

"Well, I assume you will have other things that you would need to do while you are here. The room, plus $600 monthly is your income from the job. What do you say".

Emma thought to herself. This job sounds way too good to be true. She could go to school, and work? She had planned on hitting the pavement, begging everyone for a job, not just having one fall right into her lap. She would be an idiot not to take the job. Wouldn't she? "I'll take it" she said confidently, even though she questioned the kindness of this creepy old man.

He smiled. "Then it's a deal then". He held out his hand to shake Emma's and then added. "Enjoy your stay… Emma". With that he limped out of the Diner.

"Well, that was weird". Emma said out loud, but it was mostly to herself.

"Yeah, you will get used to it. Gold is everywhere, because well, he owns everything, I can show you your room. And where your new "Job" will be".

"Okay great. Are there a lot of people staying at the bed and breakfast?" The two of them begin to walk through a door that was connected to the "Bed" part of the bed and breakfast.

"No, No one ever visits the bed and breakfast. We do not get any visitors". They stopped in front of a desk. "This will be your post, all you have to do is sit here. Browse the computer or something. No one is coming in". Ruby walked behind the desk and rambled through a draw before pulling out a key card. She handed it to Emma. "This is your key to get into the building. You may use the side door since you are staying here, but if you come in after hours you will need to use the front door. I am putting you in a suite because there is no room for you to live long-term in one of the standard rooms. Come on". Emma followed as Ruby lead them up the stairs.

"Cool" Emma remarked as they came in front of a set of doubled doors. Ruby motioned for her to use the key card she gave her. Emma opened the door, and looked around it looked like a mini condo. There was a small kitchen, and breakfast bar. The bed set off by its self behind thick curtains. There was even a small T.V and couch in the middle of the room. Never In her life had Emma ever had this much space to herself. Freedom.

"Sorry, it's so small. But it's better than the standard rooms, trust me".

"No, this is awesome. Thanks Ruby".

"You're welcomed". She smiled. "Do you need help bring your things up?"

"No, I will get them. Thanks. I'm tired so, I may just take a nap".

"Cool. You can start work next Monday, come down the diner whenever you get hungry".

"Okay". Emma smiled and said Goodbye to the waitress.

* * *

><p>Behind closed doors, Emma smiled to herself. Today was a great day. She decided that she would take a nap before she called Neal and went down stairs to get something to eat. She decided to get comfy so she took off her pants and tank top, all that remained was her pink panties and her white sports bra. She crawled into bed and it didn't even take 5 minutes before she was in a deep sleep. Sleep did not last long for Emma. Soon she heard knocking at her door. "Go away". She called out. This bed was to comfy, and she did not want to get out now. The knocking continued and seemed to get more frantic. Emma groaned as she crawled out of the bed and opened the door. Not all the way as she was in her underwear.<p>

"WHAT". She yelled at whoever was at the door.

"Umm, Sorry to bother you. I'm Sidney Glass. I write the newspaper". The man said proudly.

"Okay, and"…. Emma didn't mean to be rude, but she wanted to get back to her much needed sleep.

"The mayor sent me. She wanted me to welcome you"

"Okay well, I'm welcomed goodbye". Emma went to close the door before the man placed his boot in the door entrance, and tried to push his way into the room. Emma gasped. This man had the nerve to- no matter. She drew back and punched the man in the nose, causing him to stumble back and land hard on the hardwood floor. Emma chuckled serves him right. She closed and locked the door once more before crawling back into her bed.

She didn't get to sleep long however. About 30 minutes later her pants on the floor started vibrating loudly. "Are you fucking serious?" She grumbled and grabbed her phone from the pocket of her pants.

"Hello".

"Emma, Emma it's me Neal". Emma chuckled.

"I know, I have caller I.d".

"Well, how is Storybrooke?"

"Its fine, I got a job, a real one. And I already have a place to stay".

"Wow Em, That's crazy lucky".

"I know. Some guy name Gold hooked me up".

"Well, I can't wait to come visit you, stay out of trouble. I have to go, bye".

"Bye". Before Emma could finish hanging up good, someone was banging on her door, once again. "Go AWAY!" She figured it would be that guy once again. What was his deal anyway? The banging continued. He was probably mad that he got punched by a girl. A 17 year old girl in fact. She chuckled. Well, as long as he is here, she might as well give him a black eye to go with it.

"WHAT!?". She flung the door opened. She did not expect to see a short haired brunette woman in a pin striped pants suit at her door. The lady looked surprised to see her as well. But she quickly schooled her features and slowly looked Emma up and down. Emma gasped when she remembered that she basically nude, but oh well. What done is done? "Who are you?"

The lady, clearly not impressed raised an eyebrow at Emma. "I'm the Mayor, Regina Mills, but you will call me Madam Mayor".

Emma made sure she looked as bored as possible in front of the Mayor. For some reason, she just wanted to annoy the hell out of "Madam Mayor".

"Well, Regina". Emma smirked. "How may I help you".

"Well, I came to have you arrested".

That was not what Emma expected her to say. "What, Why?"

"Assault. I was informed that you almost broke a member of my town's nose. I cannot allow you to get away with that".

"Okay, Regina Two things". Regina tensed at the teen lack of respect for her. "I hit him because he was trying to force himself in my room. He knew I did not want to talk, and yet he kept pushing, so I pushed back, with my fist. Second. I am now a member of your town. Now, Madam Mayor. You may leave".

"Oh, I'm not done". Regina slowly walked closer to the teen. Emma noticed and backed up, to keep distance between her and the older woman. Once Regina was inside the room, she shut the door behind her. "Like I said, I can't let you get away with that. Given Mr. Glass description of you, I assumed you was a big woman, the way he said you pounced on him, but you are just a girl. Tell me child how old are you?".

Emma continued to back up, until she was up against the window. At this moment she was glad the blinds were closed, otherwise Storybrooke, would have gotten a lovely view. "I'm not a Child. I just turned 17".

Regina now pressed upon Emma, in her personal space replied. "You most certainly are not a child". She used this moment run her hands up and down Emma's arms. She felt Emma tense up and brought her hand up to Emma's chin. "I've decided, I'm not going to punish you for harming my citizen, considering you are one now, and the fact that Glass is crying over a 17 year old girl striking him. If it was me in that position I would have just punished you for it. Taken you over my knee…" Regina smiled. Emma frowned.

Emma wanted to throw up. This woman was way too close to her, she wished she has her clothes on, she looked over at them on the floor, but Regina pulled her chin back towards her.

"I want your attention Emma".

"Regina –".

"No, Emma. It's Madam Mayor". Emma frowned. "Where are your parents Emma. Or are you a runaway? How did you find yourself in my town?"

"I don't have parents if you must know. I was emancipated. It's just me. I'm in charge of myself. I just picked a place to live, anywhere, somehow I ended up here. It was going well, until you showed up".

Regina smirked. "I wouldn't say that you are in charge of yourself. You're in my town. You belong to me now". Emma didn't think it was possible for her to be more uncomfortable than she was right now, but Regina proved her wrong, her hand left her face and was now tracing circles on her stomach.

"I don't belong to anyone. Please stop touching me". Emma begged. She wouldn't say she was afraid of Regina, but she could tell that she was dangerous.

Regina lowered her hands, and she traced the line of Emma's panties a couple of times before she stopped and stood back. "Since you asked so nicely, I'll stop, this time". Regina walked over to Emma's bed and sat on the edge of the bed, crossing her legs seductively. She licked her lips and patted a spot next to her on the bed. "Come dear, sit next to me".

Emma frowned. "No thanks". She found her skinny jeans on the floor and quickly pulled them up. Next she grabbed her shirt and pulled it above her head. She felt more confident fully clothed. "Is there anything else Regina. You can let yourself out".

Regina Smirked. "Do I need to teach you manners? Have you enrolled yourself in school yet? What grade are you in?"

"No, I just arrived. I figured I would enroll next Monday, and take the rest of this week to settle in". Emma didn't know why she was explaining herself to this…female pervert, maybe it was because she was the mayor of this town.

"No, you will do it tomorrow".

"No, I will do it next week. You can't force me to do anything".

"I can, and will. Do not test me. The consequences will not be fun for you, but they will be for me. With that said, do what you want. It's your choice. Enroll In school tomorrow, and I will be pleased. Don't and face the consequences, I still will be pleased". Regina stood once more and walked into Emma's personal space. "Just know, keep disobeying me and I will destroy you if it is the last thing I do". With that she walked out the door, and shut it behind her.

Emma could hear Regina talking to someone on the other side of the door, their voices fading as they descended the stairs. Emma rushed over to the door and locked it. That woman was crazy as hell. And while she was not afraid of anyone, she surely did not want to get on her bad side.

* * *

><p>The next day, at 8am sharp, Emma found herself at Storybrooke High school. She told herself, that she was not enrolling herself today because of the Mayor's threat. She was enrolling herself today because she would have been bored sitting in the suite all by herself. She knocked on the office door and walked in when she heard someone call her in.<p>

"Hello, my name is Emma Swan and I wanted to enroll in your school today".

"Oh yes. I'm Ms. Johnson. The mayor informed me you was coming by".

"Oh she did, huh?" Emma said dryly. That woman was annoying.

"Yes, you're her niece right?"

"Her What? No". Emma threw her folder with her paperwork on the principal's desk before she plopped down in the seat. "I am nothing to that woman".

"It's alright Emma. I know it must be hard to transfer to a new school, especially to a new school, in a town where your aunt is the mayor. Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me".

"She is not my- whatever". Emma glared at the woman who just smiled and looked in her folder. After a few minutes of silence and watching the woman type on her computer a couple of times, Emma grabbed the schedule that she was handed.

"This is your new schedule, for your 10th grade classes. I know it is the middle of the year Emma, but I wouldn't worry about a thing. The kids here is very nice, and the teachers are supportive. If you have any problems we are here for you.

"Thanks Ms. Johnson, So do I start tomorrow?"

"Normally you would start the following day after enrolling, we like to let the teachers know before hand before welcoming a new student, but Madam Mayor requested you start today".

Emma groaned. "That-"

"You must know better than anyone, she is very persistent and would not take no for an answer. I'm sorry Emma. You're teachers will have new books for you tomorrow. You have your schedule, I hope you have a wonderful day".

Emma mumbled a thanks, before walking out of the room.

* * *

><p>It was 8:45am by the time Emma walked out of the principal's office. That means, it was still first period. She looked at the schedule that the principal gave her, first period she had Algebra II, second period was History, third was creative writinglunch, and forth period was Chemistry, followed by a fifth period, which was Gym. Many of Emma's old schools, only had four periods, but she had a total of about 7 different classes. They always flip flopped as she liked to say, 3 on one day, and three different ones the next day, meanwhile one class she had on both A and B days. They must rotate every semester at this school she thought to herself.

Before Emma knew it she was in her first class of the day, she took a deep breathe before she walked inside the room. The teacher stopped talking to the class to look at her. "Oh, hello. You must be Emma Swan. You're the Mayor's niece right? She has been talking about you all day yesterday. Well, everyone has. We don't get a lot of new people here in Storybrooke. Oh, I'm sorry" the teacher Rambled on. "I'm Mr. Oliver. Are you in this class?"

"Um, yeah". Emma showed her schedule to the teacher.

"You may sit where ever you like Emma".

Emma rolled her eyes. There was only one seat available. She was glad it was by the window. She loved not listening to the teachers during their long rants about paying attention in class and just lose herself in the outside scenery.

Someone interrupted her thoughts as she heard someone clearing their throats to get her attention. She turned and faced a smiling blonde girl, who looked way too happy for Emma's liking. "What?"

The girl giggled. "Wow, you are just like Mayor Mills".

Emma gasped. Fuck Madam Mayor for telling everyone that she was her niece. What was wrong with that woman? "I'm sorry. I'm nothing like that woman. I'm just upset. She annoys me so much, and it's making me cranky".

"That's okay. My name is Jordynn, but everyone just calls me Jojo".

"Nice to meet you Jojo. My name is Em-"

"Emma Swan. I know who you are, everyone knows who you are. You are like a celebrity here. Which is funny, because everyone knows everyone. But you are all everyone talks about now".

"Really, I just arrived yesterday".

"I know, but you are the Mayor's niece. Everyone thought she had no family".

"She is not my aunt".

"No?"

"Where does everyone getting their information? It is so wrong".

"Who else? Sidney Glass".

"Sidney. I am going to give that man a black eye to go with that bloody nose".

"You were in the newspaper this morning Emma".

"I'm in the WHAT!"

"Ladies please lower your voices" the teacher instructed before he continued writing on the board.

"Yeah, look". Jojo, reached in her backpack that was across the back of her chair to pull out a newspaper.

Emma took the paper and read the title. "Welcome Storybrooke's newest resident, Emma Swan, niece of our very own Mayor Regina Mills". Emma growled. That possessive perverted bitch.

Emma walked along side Jordynn to their next class. They both had history together and Jojo insisted that Emma sat beside her. Again Emma was greeted by the teacher. This teacher appeared to be afraid of her, for some reason.

"Emma". Jojo grabbed her by the arm and pulled her to a table nearly shoving her in a seat. "I would like you to meet Jordan". A blonde boy sat at the table looking, like Jordynn or Jojo, very happy. "This is my brother".

"You're both named Jordan?"

"Yes isn't it cool. We are twins. His name is spelled J.O.R.D.A.N while mines is spelled J.O.R.D.Y.N.N. but it can still be confusing I suppose. Just call me Jojo, and him Jordan".

"Yeah, okay".

Jordan smiled at Emma and she could help but smile back, the boy was so sexy. He looked like he had a six pack under his jacket and those forest green eyes.

"So, you're the Mayor's niece?"

Emma's smile quickly went away. "No. I am not". Emma yelled causing everyone in the room to look at her.

"Um….Emma please, if you don't mind lower your voice, please" the teacher asked, nearly begged. Emma nodded, but frowned even more, what was this guy's problem. Why was he acting like she was going to bite his head off.

"Emma, we all have our third period together. Want to eat with us?"

"I would like that". Emma smiled at her new friends. The three of them walked after class to their next one, which was creative writing, when she walked in her stomach dropped. Behind the teachers desk sat none other than Regina Mills, herself. Emma glared at the Mayor. What was she doing here? Emma allowed herself to be led by her arm to a table with Jojo, and Jordan and some other dark haired teen.

"This is Tyler. Tyler this is Emma". Jojo, introduced the two.

"Hello" Emma said dryly. She refused to look at the eyes that was daring her to. She could feel Regina's eyes on her. Soon all the chairs inside was filled and the final bell ranged and everyone inside the classroom quieted down.

* * *

><p>"Hello everyone. I'm sure, everyone in here know me already, as Mayor Mills, I have come in to take over your teacher's 3rd block class. I'm your new teacher, so everyone will refer to me as Miss Mills in here. Just in case you forget I wrote it on the board, everyone I see we have a new student. I would like to introduce you all to my niece Emma Swan. Emma, my dear why don't you come up and introduce yourself to everyone.<p>

"I think you just did Miss Mills". Emma sassed. A few kids in the room giggled. Emma smiled, that was until a thick ruler came crashing down upon the desk and broke in half silencing everyone.

"NOW!" Regina demanded loudly.

The impact from the ruler on the desk frightened everyone, it wasn't Regina herself. She stood up and slowly walked in front of the class. She looked back at Regina who raised an eyebrow. "Hey. My name is Emma Swan". Emma shrugged. Everyone knew who she was.

Emma heard Regina speak from behind her. And can tell that she was moving around the desk most likely coming to stand directly next to her. "Now, many of you may have read in the newspaper this morning, that Emma is my niece. I will confirm that".

"I am not your"-Emma was cut off and gasped as her felt hard wood landing swiftly against her ass. She looked with wide eyes at Regina who walked in front of her with a new, thicker ruler, which Emma assumed was just used to spank her. She couldn't believe this woman just did that, and in front of an entire class. Of course everyone seemed as if they didn't notice. No one looked shocked. They all just studied Regina and her movements.

"Emma think of the consequences before you open your mouth dear. Now, I want to let you all know, that just because Emma is my niece does not mean that I will be giving her any special treatment. She will be punished as severely, as the rest of you, maybe even more, if she break one of my rules. Emma, take your seat". Emma quickly took her seat and winced at the slight pain she felt when she sat down. Regina smirked, but continued.

"Here are my rules". Everyone in the class took out a pen and a piece of paper, except Emma who just sat in her seat glaring at Regina who was now looking at random teens in the classroom. Jojo, placed a piece of paper and a chewed up pencil in front of Emma, who frowned in disgust at the offending object but looked up and smiled at Jojo nonetheless.

"Rule number one. Always, do as I say. I am your teacher and you will obey my every command".

"Rule number two. All assignments must be turned in on time, or you will be punished along with receiving an "F".

"Rule number 3. The bell does not dismiss you. I dismiss you. Which leads me to rule number 4".

"Rule number 4. Never. Ever. Arrive late to my class. You are to be here on time every day.

"Rule number 5". Regina begin walking in between the tables of students with her hands behind her back carrying that damn ruler. "Never Miss My class. The only way I will allow you to miss a day of my class is if you are sick with a doctor's note, and you will make that day up in detention".

"That's bull shi- Oww!" Emma cried as the ruler landed on her hand that was sitting on the desk.

"Rule number 6. No talking unless you are spoken to".

"Rule number 7. All class assignments must be done in an acceptable manner. I require excellent penmanship, grammar. No inappropriate language in my class, and everyone's uniform must be clean, and presentable every day. Speaking of which, Miss Swan. Where is your uniform? Look around you, everyone has on a uniform, except you".

"I had no way of knowing I was starting school today, Miss Mills, it's not my fault I haven't been issued a uniform yet".

"Horrible excuse. I am giving you detention for a week".

"WHAT. You can't do that"

"Two weeks Miss Swan, or would you like to make it three".

Emma frowned. She was going to see about transferring out of "Miss Mills" class. What was the Mayor doing teaching 10th grade creative writing for anyhow? It just didn't make sense. Emma crossed her arms and slouched in her chair.

"Oh, don't pout dear". Regina ran her fingers through Emma's hair, and Emma swatted them away, only to be popped by the ruler once more. She grabbed her hand and tried to rub out the pain and keep from crying out in pain. "I told you Emma, you will not be getting special treatment from me".

"Now class. I would like you all to take out your issued journals and write 5 pages on what you learned today, in my class".

That's a dumb ass assignment Emma thought to herself. There is no way anyone could write 5 pages from the bullshit that came out of Regina's mouth just now.

"Miss Swan". Emma rolled her eyes.

"What?"

"Where is your issued journal, everyone else seems to have there's".

"I haven't been issued one yet. Principal Johnson said I will get my book tomorrow".

"So you are not prepared for my class. 4 weeks of detention Miss Swan". Emma Grinded her teeth.

"Yes, Miss Mills".

"Good girl".

Soon the bell rung for lunch, and everyone stayed seated. Regina walked over and opened the door, outside, students could be seen running towards the lunchroom. "You are all dismissed. You will file out silently and in an orderly fashion".

Everyone stood up and walked slowly and quietly out the door, almost as if, anyone made any sudden movements they would be attached. Regina stood by the door making sure her students were well behaved.

Emma tried to keep her head down and walk past Regina without being seen which was ridiculous but hey, it was worth a shot. A shot that missed its mark. Regina grabbed Emma's face and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead. "Have a great lunch my dear". Emma keep her cool until she turned the corner out of Regina's sight and scrubbed violently at the kiss that Regina planted on her forehead.

"Um, Emma, your Aunt is mean, and strict". Jojo stated the facts.

"She is not my- oh what's the point?". Emma rolled her eyes. "Tell me about it".

"Did she spank you in front of the class Emma?" Tyler asked laughing.

Emma glared at the boy. "Never, speak of that again".

Tyler raised his hands in surrender. "Okay Emma".

Emma's stomach dropped as she remembered she has to return to that woman's class after lunch, which is only 45 minutes. She was not sure she could handle another hour with Madam Mayor/Miss Mills/Aunt Regina/That bitch.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So guys, tell me what you think. Should I continue? Anyway I hope you enjoyed it.<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2: A totally weird first day

Emma decided that she would use her lunch break to try and get removed from Miss Mills' class. Emma knocked on the door and once again was immediately called inside.

"Hello Emma". The principal greeted the teen. "What can I do for you?"

"Hi, I was wondering if it was too soon to transfer into a different Creative writing class".

"Oh?" The principal typed into the computer to look at Emma's schedule. "I'm sorry Emma. Mayor Mills requested that she teach, whatever class you had third block".

"That's stupid. You can't just become a teacher, just because you want to".

"She's the Mayor Emma. If I don't do what she says, I will lose my job. My hands are tied". The principal gave Emma a look of pity. "I'm sorry. There is nothing I can do".

The bell ranged signaling the end of lunch. "Shit. I'm going to be late, I didn't realize that lunch was over. I'm not going to make it to class in time".

"Language Emma". The principal scolder sweetly. "That's okay Emma. You were talking to me. I will write you an excuse note".

Emma groaned. "Okay".

The principal gave Emma and note to give to her teacher and sent her on her way. By the time she exited the office, the final bell rung, letting all the students know they should be inside the classroom.

About five minutes passed before Emma found herself back in front of her classroom door. She turned the knob on the door and discovered it was locked. She knocked lightly and moments later was greeted by Regina.

"Miss Swan, you're late to my class. On your first day, that's against one of my rules, as you know".

Emma rolled her eyes. "I have a pass right here". Emma handed Regina the note from the principal.

"What were you doing at the principal's office, Emma?"

"Nothing".

"Damn right nothing". Regina glared at Emma who glared right back. "Take your seat. Enjoy your extra week of detention". Regina made sure Emma was still looking at her as she ripped up the excuse note, and trashed it.

"Bitch". Emma mumbled under her breathe. She sat at her table.

* * *

><p>"Where were you Emma? You said you was only going to be gone for a few minutes. When we came back without you Miss Mills got angry and she gave us 2 weeks of detention because we couldn't tell her where you went". Jojo whispered. While Regina was talking to the class about something.<p>

"She did what! She can't do that". Emma exclaimed louder than necessary.

"Miss Swan!" Regina lectured. "You better have a good reason for interrupting my class for a second time".

Emma was about to sass Regina but she didn't want her to punish her new friends for her own behavior. "I'm sorry Miss Mills, It won't happen again".

"See that it doesn't". She commanded before going back to "Teaching".

Emma whispered so that only her table could hear her. "I'm so sorry guys. I don't know why she is such a bitch. I will try to do whatever I can to make it up to you guys. I promise".

"We know just what you can do to make it up to us". Tyler whispered. Jo-jo and Jordan nodded along smiling. "We will tell you about it later, let's try not to get into any more trouble today".

It surprised Emma that she was able to make it through the rest of the hour without getting into more trouble with Regina. It seemed as if the woman, looked for any reason to embarrass her or get on her nerves. The bell rung to dismiss the students and everyone stayed in their seats until Regina said that they could go. They all once again filed out quietly, and just like before Regina found a way to embarrass Emma again. She grabbed her, and this time kissed her on the cheek. Emma pulled away. "Have a good rest of the day Sweetie. At least until school is over, then I will see you and your three friends out in front of the school, for detention". She said loud enough for everyone to hear.

Emma liked it here in Storybrooke. For once in her life, she had her own place, she was making friends, and she had a job, which wasn't much of a job because it was so easy. Storybrooke was perfect for her. All except for Regina. Regina was a possessive, perverted bitch, Emma just had to deal with, she hoped eventually she would get bored with whatever sick game she was playing and just leave her alone.

"We will be there Miss Mills". Emma tried to walk and leave for her next class but Regina grabbed her by her jacket, causing her to stop and block the path of students behind her for a moment before they began to walk around.

"Actually, I wanted to talk with you for a moment". Regina announced.

"I have to get to class on time. You know how teachers hate when students are late".

"Don't worry dear. It will only take a minute. You have gym next block. If you run you may make it on time".

Emma groaned. She called out to her new friends. "Guys, I will meet you in gym okay, I'll be there in 5 minutes top. If not call the police and tell them Mayor Mills murdered me".

"Okay Emma". Jo-jo called out pulling her brother along with her.

Regina pulled Emma inside of the classroom and shut the door. She pulled the blinds down on the small window that allowed students to look into the classroom.

"What do you want Regina?"

"I just wanted to talk. I can't help but feel as if you are mad at me".

Emma rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. She stepped back distancing herself at least four feet away from the other woman, whom had a problem understanding personal space. "Hmmm…let's see. You practically molested me yesterday. You hit me with a big ass ruler today. Three times. I am 17 years old Madam Mayor. You don't get to spank me. Especially in front of a class room full of students, who I would like to become friends with. You forced me to start school today. Then you high-jacked my 3rd block class, just so that you could irritate me further. You're a fucking Mayor. What are you doing working at a High school? And why on earth are you telling everyone that I am your niece. When you both know that I am not".

Regina smirked. "So I can do this". Regina reached forward and grabbed Emma by her hair. It completely caught her off guard just like she wanted it to. She twisted her around and slammed her against the desk.

Emma gasped and tried to push up and throw the woman off of her. She was in no way weak, but the Mayor was easily overpowering her. "Get off of me, what are you doing?"

Regina did not answer. She grabbed the ruler she used earlier that was on the desk and quickly drew her arm all the way back before hitting Emma's ass with it. Emma cried out in pain, it was like music to her ears. She did it again, and again, and was about to go for her fourth one before the door to classroom opened.

Emma was embarrassed and overjoyed by the intruder's sudden appearance. She was happy that the person had closed the door behind him. "Madam Mayor, I'm sorry to bother you. I was just seeing if I could get my classroom back, my students are waiting outside".

Regina still held Emma against the desk. She struggled to get up, but the hand on her back was preventing her from rising up. "No, its fine Mr. Tracy, I'm sorry you had to see this. My niece was being a brat, and I'm old school, I believe in corporal punishment to correct naughty and unwanted behavior. You won't do it again, will you sweetie?" She asked Emma.

Emma was afraid, and If she was honest with herself. The spanking hurt, a lot, and for reasons she did not understand she felt herself becoming excited. Maybe she was just confused. And that was the reason tears were streaming down her face. "No Ma'am I won't".

"See?" Regina asked the male teacher. Emma couldn't bring herself to look the man in the eye. "I understand, I have teenagers myself, I know how it can be". The man reasoned.

"Just give me a minute, two minutes tops, and we will be out of your hair, and you can start your class".

"Of course, Madam Mayor. No rush". With that he walked back out of the classroom and shut the door.

Regina picked up the ruler and gave Emma one last slap with it before she dropped it on the desk. She breathed in the cries of pain that came from Emma. Even though they were not as loud as she wanted them to be, it would be enough for now. Regina leaned over and whispered in Emma's ear. "See dear. That is why I told everyone you were my niece. I can touch you, kiss you, discipline you and no one would see it as inappropriate, they will just see it as affection, between two family members. You coming to Storybrooke is the best thing that has ever happened to me".

Emma closed her eyes as she listened to the crazy woman above her. More tears streamed down her face, as she thought to herself that coming to Storybrooke was still the best thing that ever happened to her. She just wished she could get rid of Regina. Until she figured out a way, she would just have to deal with her right. Stay on her good side. "Please let me go. I'm sorry, I was bad". Maybe she should just play along just for her sake. But she knew she wouldn't be able to 'submit' to Regina. Not for long anyway. But right now, it seemed like the best option. "Aunt Regina".

"Sure, all you had to do was ask". Regina allowed to teen up, and Emma quickly wiped the tears from her face, hoping Regina didn't see them. "Come dear, let me walk you to class". Regina gently placed her arms around Emma's shoulders and together they walked out of the classroom. To Emma's relief the student had no reaction to her walking out of the classroom, they all say her and the Mayor but they continued on with their own conversations. They had no idea what went on in the class room.

Arriving in front of the Gym door, Regina called over the gym coach, she started running over to Regina. "Emma, dear have fun in your little class remember, I will meet you and your little trouble making friends after school in front of the school". Regina kissed Emma's forehead and smacked her on the butt causing her to wince. "Go on".

* * *

><p>Guys, I'm sorry, this story is weird. It's just in my mind, and I have to get it out, lol. This story will have a lot of 'smut' in it. If that is not your thing. Sorry. Update coming soon.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3: A Totally weird plan

Emma walked over to her friends that were sitting on the benches. "Hey guys".

"Emma, what took you so long?" Jo-jo asked. "And why are your eyes red. Have you been crying?"

"What! No". Emma looked away from the girl and sat down she tried not to wince from the pain she felt. "Anyway, I am curious as to what you all want from me, so I can make up for that whole detention thing".

Jo-jo and Jordan smiled and Emma raised an eyebrow. "Emma, you have a car. That yellow bug is your isn't it. I saw it at the Diner yesterday, I have never seen a car like that before".

"Yeah, it's mine. My friend Neal got it for me as a birthday present 3 months ago".

"Really? That's so cool. We have never been out of Storybrooke, and I looked online and saw that there is a club right outside of Storybrooke, like 20 minutes away from the town line".

"Let me guess. I'm the one who's driving".

"Yes and partying. What better way to make friends in a new place besides partying?"

"Can we even get into this club?"

"Yes, not legally, but yes. Yes we can".

"Hmm, what the hell, we can go". Tyler, Jo-jo and Jordan all cheered.

"Tonight".

"Tonight?" Emma asked in disbelief.

"Yes, please Emma. We have never been outside of Storybrooke. Our parents would not let us go".

"Don't you have a curfew?"

"Yeah, but maybe we could say that we are spending the night at each other's house. Emma you tell your mom you are spending the night at my house, and I will tell my mom, I'm spending the night at your house. Tyler and Jordan will do the same".

"I have my own place". Emma said proudly.

"Even better Emma. We will all meet up at your house after detention is over. Let's all go home and pack for the club, and meet at Emma's house". Jo-jo said excitedly.

* * *

><p>(After school)<p>

Emma told her new friends that she would meet them in front of the school, and to tell Regina that she would be there soon, she just had to go and pick up her school uniform.

It didn't take her as long as she thought it would and she was able to meet up with her friends as they walked across the street to where Regina was standing.

"Well, I'm glad to see that you are all here on time for detention. I will only take an hour of your time". Regina informed the group of teens. "Come on everyone lets go". Regina motioned for everyone to get into her car.

"Where are we going? I thought detention would be at school". Emma asked.

"I'm sorry Emma, but does it matter where detention is located? Besides. Who is in charge here? I am. Get – In- The – Damn – Car".

"But I can't-"Emma started to protest. She did not want to leave her car she drove to school with.

"NOW. Or are you disobeying me again?"

"No ma'am". Emma answered, trying to keep as much attitude out of her voice as possible. Emma walked around the other side of Regina's car, and got into the passenger's side. The back seat was already full with her three friends.

* * *

><p>A five minute drive to the Mayor's office, and everyone was out of the car and making their way into the big building. Inside Regina's office she started assigning tasks for everyone. She sent Tyler and Jordan off with the janitor. Jo-jo was sent to answer calls and record messages at the front desk downstairs, leaving Emma alone with Regina, once more. Emma hated being along with this woman. She never knew what to expect, but she knew she didn't want to be punished.<p>

"Regina I-"Emma begin but was cut off.

"I'm sorry, but what did you just call me?" Regina asked with her hands on her hips.

"Madam Mayor?" Emma answered hoping she got it right.

"No".

"Miss Mills?"

"No, final chance".

"Aunt Regina".

"Good girl. It's what you refer to me as from now on, no matter where we are, unless I instruct otherwise. Now, Yes dear?"

"I just wanted to say I was sorry about what happened earlier today after school. I didn't mean to disobey you". Emma said with her head down, and eyes on the floor.

"Yes you did Emma. You're only apologizing because you are afraid that I will punish you for it. Isn't that right dear?"

"No I-"Emma begin but Regina was in her face one second later. This time she pushed her against the closed door of her office, and placed her hands around Emma's throat. Not enough to chock her, but enough to put fear into her heart, and keep her still. "Don't you dare lie to me".

Emma did not have to be told twice. "Okay yes. That's why I was apologizing, but you can't blame me for that. Why are you even doing this to me, I have done nothing to you".

"Because Emma. I am a queen. And a queen needs a pet, otherwise she become bored. And I was for so long, 17 long years, 17 years, 3 months and 4 days". Emma widened her eyes. "You're thinking that's exactly how old you are. Weird isn't it, but back to what I was saying, I was Bored. Repeating the same thing over and over again day after day. People here did the same thing, day after day. That is until you showed up. The clock tower even started working again".

"Please".

Regina let Emma's neck go as she backed up and walked around her desk and sat down. "There is a lot that you don't understand. Perhaps once you learn your place, and I gain your loyalty, I will tell you more. But for now, relax. I'm not punishing you for the incident after school. I'm going to let that slide". Regina did not want to scare the girl away. She wanted to make it so Emma would be afraid to leave her. It didn't matter if Emma tried to run now. She would find her, and bring her back where she belonged. She knew who Emma really was. Only two people are allowed to cross over that town line. The evil queen and the savior. No one else would be able to find storybrooke without either of their help, not even Rumple.

"I was just going to say that I didn't want to leave my car at school, because I drove there this morning".

"I'm taking you and your friends back to school after this is over. Now, come here and sit down. I want you to learn how to properly file my documents. Afterwards, I want to teach you how to fill out my paperwork, reply to the citizens emails, organize group meetings, and eventually lead them".

"That sounds like stuff that Um, the mayor does".

"It is, but I want to teach you how to be a leader".

"Why?"

"Because when you graduate high school you will become my deputy Mayor. I'm preparing you now, you will always work for me".

"But I want to go to college, and maybe do law enforcement".

"Dear, I didn't ask what you wanted to do. You do what I say. Haven't we been over this? Must you be reminded who is in charge here? If so, please take off the belt that is keeping your pants up, lower your pants and bend over my desk, if you don't want that then shut up and sit down like a good little girl".

Emma remanded quiet and sat next to Regina, who placed a stack of papers In front of Emma. "Now, I want all of these in alphabetical order by name. And do hurry up, otherwise I'm not going to allow you to go on the little trip you and your friends are planning".

Emma gasped. "How did you know?"


	4. Chapter 4: Totally Weird feelings

"…How did you know?"

"I have eyes and ears everywhere" So Regina was spying on her now to? Emma groaned internally, as she started organizing the papers in front of her. There was at least 500 papers. Emma couldn't see herself doing this years from now. She never wanted to be stuck behind the desk all day. What was she going to do? She figured she had a couple of years to figure it out, she wouldn't worry about it right now.

"Emma dear, I have to go and meet Mr. Glass at the Diner, can I trust you enough to stay out of trouble while I am Away?"

"Yes Ma'am".

"Good girl". Regina walked from around her desk and left the office shortly after that. 5 minutes later Jordan came into the room.

"Hey Emma". He said with a smile that create butterflies in her stomach.

Emma smiled. "Hey, what are you doing in here?"

"The janitor sent me to clean up the Mayor's office. I have to dust and stuff". He said holding up a dusting mop.

"I'm sorry I got you guys into this".

"It's not your fault Emma". Jordan came over and placed his hands on Emma's shoulders causing her to shiver, she hoped he didn't notice, but he did. "Are you cold". He chuckled?

Emma couldn't tell him the truth, that she liked him, so she lied. "A little". She smiled at him.

"Here take my Jacket". Jordan took off his jacket and held to so that Emma could put it on. She couldn't help but noticed that it smelled like vanilla, which made her giggle.

"Thanks Jordan, that's really sweet of you".

"No problem Emma".

"What's going on in here?" Regina asked startling them both. They hadn't even noticed her coming into the office.

"I'm just dusting in here, Madam Mayor". Jordan, said with a smile.

"Oh really? Then why are you touching MY niece?"

Emma and Jordan both looked at the hand that was placed on her shoulder, and Jordan quickly pulled away like he had been burnt. "I'm sorry Emma".

"Its fine Jordan, I didn't mind". Emma smiled at him, and he smiled back.

"Mr. Gilbert. You may clean in another room, please leave".

"Yes Ma'am". With that he walked out of the room, and Regina locked the door behind him. Regina glared at Emma, who was now back on task organizing the papers.

"What the hell do you think you are doing Emma?" Regina snapped coming around to stand in front of Emma causing her to look up at her.

"I'm doing what you told me to, putting these in order". Emma answered.

"No, I mean what are doing with that boy? Take off that Jacket". Regina was livid. Emma was hers. Why couldn't she understand that?

"What? Why? We were just talking he is my friend Regi- Aunt Regina" Emma hoped the mayor did not catch that mistake, just to make sure she continued. "He just came in wanting to clean up, then he asked me if I was cold and I told him I was so he lent me his jacket, he's my friend. That's what friends do". Emma shrugged.

"Are you sassing me?" Regina grabbed Emma's chin and was glaring into her eyes.

"No, I'm not. You're just acting like a jealous Bit-". Emma stopped herself before she could continue. She cursed herself. She was making things worst for herself and she knew it. "Aunt Regina, I'm really sorry. I promise nothing was going on with Jordan and I, I swear. I didn't mean what I said, you are not acting jealous, I just blurted that out without thinking. I'm really, really sorry, please forgive me". Emma begged. Regina was silent for a moment before she lent in closer and whispered into Emma's ear.

"No".

Emma's heart begin to race. What was Regina going to do to her? She was afraid. So afraid. Her first thought was to run, she looked over to the door, but she couldn't run with Regina right in front of her.

Regina noticed as well. "You're not going anywhere Emma".

"Please don't hurt me". Emma whispered. She felt tears running down her face.

"I have to Emma, You're being naughty, and you are disobeying me". Regina pulled Emma up from the chair making her stand up. "You called me Regina, did you think I didn't catch that? You called me a bitch. I gave you a task to complete, but you was in here flirting. And I told you to take off that boy's jacket, but it's still on your body". Regina circled behind Emma and snatched the Jacket off of Emma and threw it upon the desk. "Tell me Emma. Do you really believe that I should let that slide?"

"Yes". Emma whispered.

"But if I don't punish you, how will you learn?". Regina was back in her ear again. The closeness was making Emma uncomfortable.

"I'll be good I promise Aunt Regina".

"I know you will, dear. When I'm done with you, and you have a sore bottom you will think twice about disobeying me. You're lucky this is not where I am from. You would have been whipped for your disobedience. Emma whimpered at that word. Disobedience. She was afraid. Regina knew it. Regina loved it.

"Please no, I'm sorry". Emma sobbed.

Regina had to punish her pet. Soon this would all be a distant memory for both of them, and Emma would be receiving less punishments, she didn't think she would have to punish Emma again so soon. She remembered the incident in the classroom and smiled. That was earlier that day. Now she would get to see how that first spanking looked. "Hand me the belt you are wearing Emma".

"Please-"Emma begin to beg. Emma wasn't one to beg usually, but something about Regina terrified her.

"NOW! See this is why you must be punished. You're not following orders. You're proving my point for me.

Emma slowly unhooked the belt buckle. She thought about running. Regina wouldn't let her leave. She was stronger than her. She would just make things worse. She had a feeling if she ran the first chance she was away from Regina, the brunet would simply find her. But Emma didn't want to leave Storybrooke. She felt she belong here. She guess this is what the saying 'taking the good with the bad meant'.

"Hurry up Emma, you still have work to do, and you will complete it before the day is over".

Emma finally handed Regina the belt. She made a mental not to never wear a belt again, as she watched with wide eyes as Regina folded the belt over. Regina was literally going to whip her.

"Thank you dear. Now pull those pants down". Emma felt her face redden, with her back still towards Regina she unbuttoned the top button and pushed the skinny jeans she was wearing down they stopped around her knees. Regina had seen her in her underwear before, but she was still embarrassed. "Now the panties". Regina instructed.

Is this woman out of her mind?! Emma asked herself. What did she do to deserve, to be in a situation like this one. When Emma hesitated Regina hit her arse with the belt. Emma yelled out in pain, and surprise. "Do as I say dear. You need to get over this shyness, your body belongs to me now, and eventually you will strip on my command". Emma took a deep breath and lowered her panties. She was never this exposed in front of anyone. Ever. "Good girl. Now, because you had a spanking earlier, and I can still see the redness from earlier-"Regina smiled at her markings. She was intrigued about marking her property. She would never scar Emma anywhere that could been seen by someone else other than herself. "I will only give you ten hits. It would have been five, but you were taking your sweet time doing what I asked of you". Regina pushed Emma so that she was bent over the desk. Regina smiled this time when she noticed that she did not have to keep Emma down. She looked in Emma's face and noticed that she had her eyes closed and tears ran down her face. Poor thing, punishment hadn't even started yet. "Look at me". Regina spat. She did not want to be nice to Emma during the actual punishment.

When green eyes met brown, Regina took her first Swing. Emma cried out. "Do you want your friends to hear you? I don't care either way. Regina took her second Swing. This time Emma bit her bottom lip to keep from screaming. And then another swing, and another, and another. Finally the last one, and the first part of the punishment was over. Regina was surprised that Emma remained in position. Green eyes looked sadly up at Regina. They were filed with tears. Emma's mouth was in a pout, Regina thought was adorable. She was happy she enjoyed times like these with Emma. "Redress yourself and go stand in that corner".

"Yes Ma'am" Emma whimpered. She quickly pulled up her underwear, before she could Regina noticed the moisture between Emma's legs, she decided not to comment on it, or go there with Emma yet. She knew she was inexperienced, and wanted her to be more comfortable with her, so her first time wouldn't be as bad as hers was with Leopold. Regina saw that Emma had reached for her belt but Regina grabbed it before she could. Emma looked up at her frightened. Regina simply shook her head and walked around her desk and placed it in the draw. Emma went to the corner like a good girl. Regina couldn't have been more proud. Emma was learning. She set the timer on her phone for 30 mins. "You will stay in that corner until my timer go off, understand?"

"Yes Ma'am". Emma answered. She was wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Next time your punishment will be worse Emma. They become worse, they never stay the same".

Emma wanted to roll her eyes. But she couldn't bring herself to do it. She didn't even know how long she would be in that corner. Emma heard knocking at the door, and Regina stood up to go unlock it. Emma cursed in her head when she heard her friends enter the room, talking to Regina. "Our hour is up Madam Mayor. Can we leave now?"

"Of course". She heard Regina answer. "Jordan. Here is your jacket".

"Um…Thanks". Jordan looked at Emma and wondered why she was standing in the corner. "Um. Emma are you okay?". Regina couldn't stop her teeth from grinding. It was none of the boys concern whether Emma was okay or not. Emma remanded silent, she figured Emma was afraid she would get in trouble if she were to speak right now. Smart girl.

"Emma, you may answer him". Regina gave permission.

"I'm fine Jordan".

"Why are you standing in the corner?"

"It's part of her punishment". Regina answered for her.

"Oh", Jordan replied confused.

"Are we still doing that thing tonight". Jo-jo asked without giving out any details.

Emma was silent before she answered. "Rain check guys another day, I promise".

"That's cool". Jo-Jo replied. It really was. She was tired all of a sudden anyway.

"Do you kids need a ride home?" Regina asked.

"No actually, we were going to stop by Grannies before we went home. We wanted to see if Emma would come alone". Jordan answered.

"No, Emma has to stay here for a while longer I'm afraid. She is not done with her task yet. She will see you tomorrow at school, as will I. Goodbye Children". Regina spoke for Emma. They all said goodbye to Emma, who was quiet in the corner.

When the timer went off, Emma was relieved, but she waited until Regina told her it was okay for her to leave the corner. She looked over at Regina who was now sitting behind her desk looking at her expectantly. "Punishment is over dear. Come here". Emma obeyed and when she was in close to the older woman, Regina pulled her so that she was sitting in her lap. Emma hissed from the pain. "I hate when I have to punish you Emma". Regina lied. "I love you so much".

Emma could always tell when someone was lying to her. She didn't know why, but she always called it her super power. She wasn't surprised when the first part of Regina's confession was a lie. What surprised her was that the second part was the truth. Regina loved her. This crazy woman who hurt her repeatedly since she arrived to storybrooke just said she loved her, and it was the truth. Plenty of people told Emma that they loved her, but each time it was a lie. That revelation pained Emma more than her arse right now. She couldn't help as she openly sobbed. She didn't even care when she felt herself resting her head on Regina's shoulders.

Regina smiled. She was that more closer to making Emma hers forever.


	5. Chapter 5

Emma stood in the shower back at her suite. The hot water made her feel a lot better. Both physically, and mentally. There were a knock at the door and she groaned, just when she was starting to relax, someone was now bothering her. "Just a moment". She called out. Emma turned the water off and grabbed a large T-Shirt out of her bag. The T-Shirt belonged to Neal, she accidently packed it with her stuff. It was big enough to cover everything, so she pulled it over her head and opened the door. Her breathe hitched when she saw who it was.

"Hello Emma". Regina pushed past the teen and walked into the room. "I love when you open the door for me. The first time, you only had on a bra and panties. This time you're only wearing a T-Shirt, and you're wet underneath. I can see your nipples".

Emma gasped and crossed her arms over her chest. "No need to be shy Emma. It's nothing I haven't seen before".

"Why are you here?" Emma asked looking at the floor.

"I came to see you of course". Regina chuckled at Emma's awkwardness. "I wanted to make sure you were okay. Tell me dear. How are you feeling? Are you sore ?"

Emma blushed. Why was Regina so embarrassing? "I'm fine". Emma shrugged. Of course she was sore.

"Don't lie to me".

"I'm not. I am sore. But I'm fine. I'm not going to die over a little spanking".

Regina laughed. Emma took a moment to look at the other woman. Glad she is entertained. Emma wanted to roll her eyes at Regina but she was afraid. Yeah. She was afraid. The last thing she wanted right now, was for Regina to hurt her again. "Well then. Next time I won't be so easy on you". Regina walked over to Emma's bed, she sat the same place she was sitting at the last time. "Hurry, and get dressed. You're going to have dinner with me down stairs at the diner".

Emma turned away from Regina and grinded her teeth. "Yes Ma'am".

Emma picked out some underclothes, tights and a T-shirt and rushed into the bathroom to change into her clothing. When she came out Regina was snooping through her cell phone. "Hey. What are you doing"? Emma asked in disbelief that this woman was actually going through her phone.

"You should consider getting a better password Emma. It only took me three tries to discover what your password was. Of course it won't keep me out. All I have to do is ask for the password and you will give it to me. Wouldn't you?"

Emma swallowed hard. The way Regina asked that question sounded like a threat. "Yes".

"Yes what?"

"Yes Ma'am". Regina went back looking in Emma's cell phone. About a minute later she handed it to Emma.

"I saved myself in your phone. Whenever I call make sure you answer".

Emma watched as Regina stood up brushing off her skirt. She headed towards the door and opened it walking back out. Regina expected Emma to follow behind her. Emma quickly pulled on her boots and followed Regina out of the door.

When they walked down stairs and into the Diner, Regina sat at a table and Emma sat across from her. "I wanted to invite you to dinner tonight because I wanted to lay down some ground rules. I can't expect you to live up to my standards if I don't tell you what they are".

Emma nodded. She listened closely to what Regina was saying. She knew that if she was to ever repeat them it would be whenever she was scolding her, and that would accompany pain.

"You already know what to refer to me as. Even when I am not around, you still refer to me as Aunt Regina".

Emma nodded. This again, really?

"Don't sass me. When I tell you to do something. You do it. Don't question me about it. Just do it. For your own benefit never let me hear you use foul language. Never skip school. You have to be in my class as well as all your other teachers' class, every day the school is opened. Don't act inappropriately in public. If I hear of negative behavior, I will punish you for it. You are representing me now. Can't have you acting up. If you want to leave Storybrooke, ask permission from me first. You may be friends who whomever you want in this town, however you're not allowed to be more than friends with anyone. You belong to me, and me alone, for the rest of your life". Regina whispered angrily so that no one but Emma could hear their conversation. Just the thought of Emma hooking up with anyone else made Regina's blood boil.

"I understand". Emma replied in defeat. These rules were unreasonable. Well, some of them were. But what was she to do. She thought about waiting until she grew up, stronger and taller than Regina, then she would simply beat her up, and Regina wouldn't mess with her anymore, but it wasn't that simple. It never was that simple. What was she to do? All she could do at the moment was play along.

"Good".

* * *

><p>The next day, Emma arrived to Regina's class and made sure that she had everything she needed for her class. She had on her uniform and everything that she was supposed to have. "You know Emma I love seeing you in that uniform. That skirt gives me easier access to you". Regina whispered in her ear when she walked past her in the door.<p>

"Emma, what did your Aunt want?" Jo-Jo asked Emma when she sat her table.

"Nothing. She was just saying hello". Emma lied.

"Oh, okay. Well, after detention this afternoon, how about we hang out at my house after school. I told my mother about you, and she is dying to meet you".

"Oh, um…I don't know". Emma answered.

"Nonsense. Emma and I would be over there this afternoon". Regina interrupted the teen's conversation. "I want to meet all of Emma's friends' parents. I wouldn't allow my niece to hang out with just anyone. You may ride with us, you have detention with me anyway". Regina did not wait for an answer. She walked back up to her desk.

"Oh boy". Jo-Jo whispered.

"What's wrong? Hey Emma". Jordan greeted as he walked up to their desk.

"Mayor Mills, wants to meet our Mom. She coming this afternoon".

"What, why?"

"She says she wants to meet all of her friends' parents".

"…Oooh".

"What's wrong?" Emma whispered.

"My Mom is terrified of Regina. And my father hates her".

Emma groaned. Of course, she should expect this. Regina is a bitch to everyone. Everyone is either afraid of her, or hates her. "I'm so sorry". Why am I apologizing for Regina? Emma asked herself.

"It's not your fault Emma. My Mom know who you are, and she wants to meet you, I'm sure she still does, even if she has to deal with her". Jo-Jo motioned her head towards Regina who was now scolding someone because their shirt was not properly tucked in.

"I hope so". Emma had to talk to Regina and ask her not to be a bitch or do anything embarrassing while they were visiting her friend's parents home. The last thing she wanted was them to say they couldn't hang out anymore. This would be interesting.


	6. Chapter 6

The final bell rung and every student was in attendance, in their seat and quietly waiting for Regina to begin her lesson for the day. Regina looked over all her students, she loved the way they all looked up to her expectantly. "Hello students" Regina greeted. "Today, I want you to write a 5000 word essay, on what you want your profession to be when you become an adult". She watched as all the students took out their journal books and begin writing down their topic. "I know that you will not be able to complete 5000 words here in class, which is why I am allowing you the weekend to finish up over the weekend. It is Friday after all". Regina walked around the desk to sit down. "I would like someone to share their ideal profession with me". A couple of hands all around the room shot up. "Mr. Taylor". Regina called out a name.

"I want to be a firefighter when I grow up". The boy said shyly, it was easy to see he regretted raising his hand in the first place.

"Perhaps you would be better suited doing something else dear. Maybe photography, journalism. Something behind the scenes and out of everyone's way". Regina responded. Emma gasped loudly. Regina was a true bitch. Teachers were supposed to say that you could be anything you wanted to be. Regina must have heard Emma because she called on her next. "Miss Swan, Do you have something you would like to say?"

Emma looked around at everyone, all eyes were on her. If she was at her old school, she would have sassed the teacher and shamed them. "No ma'am" she answered as she lowered her gaze to the journal in front of her.

"Why don't you come up here dear? I would like for you to tell the whole class about what you are planning on becoming when you are an adult".

Emma remained in her seat, unmoving. "No thank-you". She nearly whispered.

"Let me rephrase that". Regina stated firmly. "Come up here and do what you were instructed to do". Regina glared at Emma. Emma looked around the room again, still in her seat, everyone's eyes were on her. She scooted her chair back and stood up slowly making her way to the front of the room. Regina was getting impatient. "Dear. I have a class to teach hurry up. Better yet, come sit up here with me".

Emma knew better than to disobey Regina. She walked faster to the large teacher's desk. "There are no other seats up here". She whispered so that only Emma could hear her.

"There's one, come sit in my lap". Regina instructed loud enough so that the whole class could hear.

"That's inappropriate". Emma whined.

"Come here Emma". Regina scooted away from the desk enough so that Emma could fit, and patted her lap. Emma did as she was told and walked around the desk sitting carefully in Regina's lap. "Emma's a little shy, class". Regina scooted the seat back under the desk, now the bottom half of both of them was hidden from view. "Go on Emma". Regina ran her hands threw Emma's hair. "Tell them what your future profession is going to be".

"Um…I-"Emma started, but did not know what to say. She wasn't sure what she wanted to be, but she knew what Regina wanted her to be. "-I'm going to be deputy-"Emma gasped as she felt Regina's hands on her thigh. Emma swallowed the sudden lump that was in her throat, she felt Regina's hands travel up her skirt.

"Deputy what dear?" Regina let her fingers travel to the inside of Emma's thighs and she pulled them apart. She chuckled when she heard the light gasp that came from Emma. "Go on, let's not keep us…waiting".

Emma looked at all her classmates, who all seemed clueless to what was really going on. To be honest they all looked bored. But everyone keep their heads straight ahead, because they all knew Regina would punish them all for misbehaving. "Deputy Mayor".

Regina smiled, she slid her hands further up Emma's skirt that was now around her waist. She started tracing her fingers around Emma's sex. "…And what does a Deputy Mayor do dear?" Regina asked as she started applying pressure to Emma's clit.

"Um..A um..deputy Mayor's job…is to…um…-" Emma was having a hard time focusing on what she was talking about while Regina was touching her so inappropriately, in front of everyone in the classroom she was lucky that no one could see what Regina was doing. Emma got lost in the sensation that was caused by Regina's fingers, and she felt an ache in her core, like she longed for more. She unknowingly slid her eyes close, but they opened immediately when she felt Regina slap her sex in warning.

"Emma. Everyone is waiting for your response".

"A deputy Mayor is subordinate and assistant to the Mayor". Emma quickly answered before she got lost again. She attempted closing her legs again, but they were only pulled opened roughly by Regina.

"Very good Emma". Regina removed her hands from under Emma's skirt and pulled it back down properly. "That wasn't so hard was it? I think you would make a good deputy Mayor". Regina said proudly. "Now return to your seat, and everyone get to work". Emma almost immediately jumped up and quickly returned to her seat.


	7. Chapter 7

Everyone worked quietly until the lunch bell rung. When Regina said it was okay all the students stood up and filed out of the room. Except Emma, she had to beg Regina to be nice to Jo-Jo's parents after school today. If she didn't Regina may do something and she would never be allowed to hang out with her again. Regina noticed that Emma was still sitting in her seat motionless, after all the students left she closed the door and walked over to Emma.

"What is it dear?" Regina asked, with a smirk on her face.

"I just wanted to know if you…um…"

"Out with it dear. It is lunch time and I am hungry".

"Please be nice to Jo-Jo and Jordan's parents tonight. Please, I want them to like me". Emma begged.

Regina smirked. "Is this what all of this is about. Are you nervous that I will embarrass you dear?" Regina walked closer to Emma, and sat upon her desk. "Let me think. You think that if I am mean to them, they won't let their children play with you".

"Please don't…just be nice, I really like it in Storybrooke, and I want to make friends here. I…I mean if I don't make friends and stuff, then I wouldn't want to stay, I'd leave". Emma shrugged.

"You'd leave?" Regina glared at the teen. "I'm sorry I didn't make it clear to you before, you don't go anywhere without my permission. You think you're free to leave Storybrooke whenever you want? You're not".

Emma quietly shook her head. She was trying to get Regina to be nice, not more…bitchy. "I was just-"

"You was just what, dear?" Regina interrupted. "You think that you're free. You're not. You became mine the moment you entered my town. Fate brought you here Emma, I'm not letting you go". Regina admitted.

"What, I just want you to be nice to my friends' parents". Emma nearly whined. "Please, I promise I'm not going anywhere".

"I know you're not going anywhere Emma. You're lucky I'm allowing you to be friends with either of those kids. Jo-Jo or Jordan". Regina leaned down to whisper in Emma's ear. "…especially Jordan. I know you have a little girl crush on him, and he on you. Don't think I see the little side way glances the two of you send to one another".

Emma blushed and Regina sat back up, then continued. "You're lucky I decided not to punish you for flirting with someone other than me Emma. But tell you what. I will play nice with your little friends' parents". Regina brushed off an imaginary piece of lent that littered her skirt. "But- you have to earn it".

Emma sighed, she knew there would be something. "What do I have to do to earn it?" Emma asked, slightly afraid of what Regina would say.

"All you have to do dear, is show me that you're mine. Show me you're dedicated to me, and only me". Regina replied with a smirk.

"How do I do that?"

"Kiss me".

"Kiss you?" Emma asked confused. Her eyes widening at the suggestion.

"Yes, standup and kiss me. Now".

Emma closed her eyes, but only for a moment. Regina commanded her to do something, and she knew what happened when she disobeyed the older woman. Emma stood up and shyly moved closer to Regina. Regina smirked at how awkward Emma looked at the moment. Oh, if only the teen knew what things Regina planned for them to do together. If she acted this way just because of a kiss, imagine what she would look like when they did more intimate stuff.

Emma walked even closer, so close she could feel the fabric from Regina's skirt on her thigh. Emma closed her eyes and leaned her face in and lightly kissed Regina on the cheek. Soon as her lips touched the smooth skin of Regina's cheek, Emma quickly returned to the standing position and opened her eyes. She felt like what she was doing was wrong. Very wrong.

Regina smirked at Emma. "That's not how I want you to kiss me Emma". Regina pulled Emma roughly closer to herself. "This is how I want you to kiss me". Regina lowered her hands so that she could smack Emma's but once, when the teen gasped from surprise, Regina put her mouth on Emma's and immediately deepened the kiss sliding her tongue past slightly opened lips, exploring the inside of Emma's mouth. She felt Emma trying to pull away and smacked her once more, effectively stopping Emma from backing away. Moments later when Emma finally submitted to Regina, Regina allowed her from the embrace. Emma simply stood there, playing with her hands and looking down upon the floor. Regina removed her hands and used one to force Emma to look her in the eyes.

"Now, that's how you kiss me". Emma remained silent. "Relax dear, you did well" Regina leaned in to kiss Emma once more, but this time it was a quick peck and she did not deepen it. Regina smiled knowingly, as she heard someone knock on the door, and moments later heard it screech open.

"Hi Miss Mills, Emma". Emma eyes widened as Regina's lips left hers. She turned around, to look at the newcomer to the room. "Jordan?"

"Oh, sorry am I interrupting something?" Jordan asked uncomfortably. "I just came by to grab my jacket.

"No, dear. I was just kissing Emma goodbye. Run along Emma, I will see you after lunch, don't be late dear, and don't worry, I will play nice, Jordan why don't you walk Emma to the lunch room, I would feel a lot better knowing that she arrived safely. I love my niece more than anything".

"Um…Sure Miss Mills". Jordan replied unable to look Emma in the eyes, not entirely sure what her just saw. He saw his mother kiss his sister all the time, but this was a little more.

Emma grabbed her bag, and slowly walked out the door, not looking at either Regina or Jordan. When she got outside the door, instead of walking towards the door she went towards the exit of the school.

"Emma? Where are you going?" Jordan asked.

"I just need to get away for a while". Emma responded quickly walking towards one of the side exits. "I'll be back later, enjoy your lunch". She called out.


	8. Chapter 8

Emma ran out of the school building, she had to get away. Regina was smothering her. She felt as if she couldn't breathe. Thinking back to what just happened, the kiss, the way Regina was man handling her, the look on Jordan's face when she turned and saw him by the door, the look of horror. To make it worse, after she walked outside of the class room, he gave her a look of pity. He felt sorry for her. Because she had to deal with her. With Regina.

Emma ran to her car, it was the only thing that she saw, she didn't even notice a woman walking in her path until she collided right into her. "Oh, I'm so sorry". Emma quickly apologized. She noticed that the lady had bent down and started picking up paper that was now drifting to the ground.

"It's okay sweetie. Don't worry about it". The woman responded. Emma bent down and help the woman pick up the papers. "You know, I haven't seen you here before, so you must be Emma". The lady said sweetly. She finished grabbing the last of the papers from the ground and stood up. "I'm Mary Margaret Blanchard. I teach at the elementary school".

Emma shuffled the papers in her hand trying to align them, before handing them to Miss. Blanchard. She handed the papers to her and for the first time their eyes meet. Emma didn't know why, but she felt as If she knew the woman. She couldn't break the eye contact and the woman appeared to be feeling the same way. They just starred at each other. Mary Margaret was the first to snap out of whatever that was.

"Emma, are you okay, you don't look so good". The teacher asked.

"You know, actually, I don't feel so well, which is why…I'm going home, to get some rest…It was nice meeting you". Emma ran the rest of the way to her car.

She fumbled her keys out of her pocket, and snatched the door open flopping down in her seat, she quickly tried to place the key into the ignition, but it wouldn't fit. She laughed humorlessly as she tried repeatedly to put the key in the ignition and start up the car, but her hands were shaking and her eyes were watery. She shook her head, she felt like one of those dumb girls from the scary movies when they were running from a monster, or a killer. She took a deep breathe, she was running from a monster. A monster named Regina.

Finally, she was able to place the key into the ignition and her car roared away, she quickly took off and headed towards the bed and breakfast.

* * *

><p>When she got to her room, she made sure she locked the door, turned the knob just to check and make sure. Then she ran over to her bed, and hid under the covers. She silently cried. What was she going to do? Things were getting worse. So much worse. She took her cell phone from inside her school uniform pocket and dialed Neal's number. After two rings he picked up. "Hey Em". He greeted.<p>

"Neal". Emma sobbed out. "It's so good to hear your voice. I've missed you". She whispered quietly.

"I've missed you to, I haven't heard from you in a few days. Are you alright?" he asked concern in his voice.

"I don't know Neal. I'm afraid. She's going to kill me. I was bad, and she's going to kill me". Emma sobbed.

"Who's going to kill you? Emma you're not making any sense".

"Regina Neal. Regina is evil, and she's mean, and she's a pervert, and controlling, she's smothering me, she says that she loves me, and she actually believes it, and I'm going to get in trouble because right now I'm skipping school, and I didn't mean to, I just couldn't breathe and I had to get away. Jordan was looking at me with those eyes, and I had to get away, and she's going to find out, and then she's going to kill me". Emma rambled on.

"Emma! Who's Regina?"

"She's my teacher Neal. She's the Mayor too". Emma quickly explained.

"So, your teacher is going to kill you, because you are skipping school? I assume it's her class that you are skipping". Neal tried to get an understanding. He didn't wait for Emma to respond. "Emma, what has gotten into you? Since when do you care about a teacher getting upset because skipped their class, we used to skip all the time. Hell, I'm skipping right now".

"Neal you don't understand, she-"

"Em, relax. The only thing she will do is maybe give you detention, or inform the principal, and you get suspended for a couple of days. You are emancipated remember, you don't have to answer to anyone. Don't worry about your little teacher problem…Hey Em listen, I have to go now, I'll call you back".

"No Neal, don't go-" but it was too late, the line had already gone dead. Emma held back the covers and threw the phone up against the wall causing it to come apart, and landing in three different pieces. The top, bottom and the battery all separated. She pulled the covers back over her head and cried. Eventually falling into a deep sleep.

A couple of hours later Emma was awakened by someone banging on her door. She shot up in the bed and scooted all the way to the wall, watching the door. She hoped if she said nothing whomever it was that was on the other side of the door would get the hint and go away. For a moment she thought that it might have worked when the knocking ceased, but she heard a click, and then the door flew open. In the door way stood a pissed off looking Regina.


	9. Chapter 9

Regina stormed over to where Emma sat on the bed. Emma didn't say anything, she just starred at Regina with fear in her eyes. Regina stopped about 5 feet from the bed.

"Come here". Regina commanded.

Emma shook her head. "I'm sorry, please don't" Emma begged. She didn't know what Regina was going to do to her, but she knew that she didn't want whatever was in store for her.

"NOW!" Regina barked.

Emma frowned, but did as she was told. She scooted to the edge of the bed and stood up, she walked about two feet in front of Regina before it felt like lightning struck her face. Emma fell on the bed and clutched the cheek that Regina just slapped. Tears came streaming down Emma's face as she watched Regina climb on top of her. "Emma". Regina said sternly. "What do you think you are doing? Why were you talking to that woman?"

"What woman?" Emma whimpered out. Her body told her to fight, but her brain was telling her that Regina would kill her. It was best to just accept what Regina was going to do with her.

"Miss Blanchard. Don't act like you don't know who I'm speaking of". Regina spat. "I saw you outside my classroom window talking to her".

"I wasn't doing anything, I promise, I was just talking". Emma didn't understand what Regina was so upset about. At first she thought she was mad because she skipped her class, and the rest of her school classes, that was after all one of Regina's rules, but she was angry because Emma was talking to a teacher.

"Talking about what?" Regina placed her hand around Emma's throat again.

"I accidently bumped into her, and knocked her papers out of her hands. I just said I was sorry". Emma tried to get out, the pressure around her throat making it hard. "She said it was okay, and we went our separate ways".

"That's it?" Regina let go of Emma's neck, but didn't move off of her.

"Yes Ma'am, I swear". Emma confirmed.

"Listen to me, I don't want you talking to that woman, EVER! Don't let me catch you talking to her again or you're going to wish you were dead. Understand!?

"Yes, I understand". Emma nodded. Regina stood up, and Emma sat up.

"Put on your shoes, and pack an overnight bag, you have detention and then you will be going to my house where you will be punished for skipping my class and school in general. Hurry up. And stop all that crying". Regina sat on Emma's bed as she watched Emma shove her feet into shoes, at the same time wiping tears from her eyes as they came out. Regina silently smirked. She hadn't had this much fun since her enchanted forest days playing with the young maids. This was so much better. Unlike them, Emma was pure, royalty, attractive, and the best part, her sworn enemy's daughter. She didn't know why she didn't think about this 17 years ago, she could have took Emma from her parents and raised her to her likeness, now she had to correct 17 years of bad behavior. She was pulled from her thoughts when Emma walked in front of her with a book bag over her shoulder and an overnight bag in her hands.

"I'm ready". Emma said so quietly Regina almost didn't hear her.

Regina stood up and walked over to the door, she smiled as she heard almost silent footsteps behind her.

* * *

><p><p>

Emma sat quietly in Regina's car, looking out the window, watching as people went about their lives laughing, joking, everyone seemed…happy. Everyone except her. She felt afraid.

"Emma". Regina called to get the teens attention. "My staff is in today, and you better not embarrass me". Regina pulled into her reserved parking spot and she and Emma exited the car.

Emma walked into the building behind Regina.

"Hello Mayor Mills". Emma heard a familiar voice from behind the receptionist desk greet. It was Jo-Jo. "Hey Emma. Are you feeling better, Mayor Mills told us that you were not feeling well, and that's why you left earlier".

Emma looked at Regina, and then back to Jo-jo who was sitting beside Regina's secretary. "Yeah, I feel better". Emma lied. Honestly, she felt worse, she felt sick. She was afraid of Regina, who wouldn't be.

"That's great!" JoJo added.

"Dear, you are being punished. No more small talk, get back to work". Regina scolded Jo-Jo. She grabbed Emma's arm and basically dragged her inside her office. She shut the door behind them. "Sit in that chair". She pointed to the chair next to hers behind the desk. She watched as Emma did as she was instructed. Regina grabbed another stack of papers similar to the ones that she gave Emma the previous day. "I want you to take all the papers that you filed in alphabetical order yesterday and shred them. Then I want you to place these in alphabetical order and then file them, tomorrow, you will take those out and repeat. Regina set the pile of 500plus papers on the desk in front of Emma.

'So I'm just doing all this…for nothing' Emma thought to herself. "Yes Ma'am". She answered Regina.

"Don't take any short cuts. I want this done right. I'm having my assistant check and make sure everything is done correctly, so I will find out if this task is done incorrectly". Regina sat in her own seat and began filling out some forms.

About an hour later Jo-Jo, Jordan, and Tyler all made their appearance in the Mayor's office. Jordan was the first to speak. "Mayor Mills, we are done with our detention.

"Very well, you may all be excused". Regina dismissed the children. Jordan tried to make eye contact with Emma, but she kept her head down looking at the papers that were in front of her.

"Um…so, we was wondering". Jordan said pointing to Jo-Jo and himself. "If Emma was coming to dinner tonight".

"Yeah, we really want you to come, it'll be fun to hang out outside of school". Jo-Jo added.

Emma looked up shyly at Regina. It made her sad how her friends asked Regina if she was coming or not, and not Emma herself. They were all looking at Regina expectantly.

"I'm going to be honest with you all right now". Regina started. "Emma is in a lot of trouble at the moment, and will be receiving punishments for her actions. If she is able to behave herself tonight and tomorrow, she will be able to do dinner tomorrow afternoon". Regina explained. "Now, you all go and enjoy your Friday night".

Emma sunk further into her chair, wishing she was leaving with her friends, but no – She was here, still organizing papers, putting them into the filing cabinets'. When she was done she would have to go with Regina to her house.

"Yes Madam Mayor". Her friends all said their good byes and headed for the door.

"Emma". Regina started after the door to her office was closed once more. "How is your task going?"

"Fine". Emma whispered.

"You know, we are not going anywhere until you finish. You must be hungry. You skipped lunch after all". Emma remanded silent, and Regina grabbed her chin roughly. "You answer me when I'm talking to you".

"Yes Ma'am, I'm sorry". Emma blinked back tears she felt threatening to spill out. Regina let her go, and Emma continued to finish her task.

Regina answered some Emails, took a couple of calls, about 20 minutes later Emma announced she was finished. The pair left the office, and ate silently at Grannies. After that they arrived at Regina's.

Emma took a moment to admire Regina's residence. It was the biggest house in she ever saw in real life. It looked like one of the homes that was in a magazine. Emma was interrupted from her scan of the home by Regina's voice.

"Follow me Emma". Regina instructed, and Emma followed her up some steps, and into what appears to be a guest bed room. "This will be your room, whenever you are at my house".

"Yes Ma'am". Emma answered as she followed Regina.

Regina sat on the edge of the bed and picked up a uniform. "I brought you something dear, I was going to wait until a later day to give it to you, but today just seems so much better". Regina handed Emma the inappropriate Maids outfit. The suit was way too tight, and way too short. "Strip of everything except your panties and put it on". Regina commanded. Emma did not respond fast enough, so Regina reached under the pillow and grabbed a riding crop. Emma saw it, she didn't know what it was, she just knew that Regina would use it to hit her.

"Yes Ma'am" She quickly answered.

Regina chuckled. "Good girl, you will be receiving your punishment as the naughty maid tonight".


	10. Chapter 10

…Regina chuckled. "Good girl, you will be receiving your punishment as a naughty maid tonight".

Emma looked nervously around the room. Regina sat upon the bed expectantly. She wanted her to undress in front of her. Needless to say, Emma was a bit shy, but she did not want to be punished for keeping Regina waiting too long.

Emma remained in her school uniform from earlier that day. She pulled the skirt down and let it fall to the floor. Looking to Regina for approval, and receiving a smirk, Emma began working the buttons of her top loose. Emma wanted to cry. To whine like a baby, that she did not want to do this, because…well, she didn't. _'I will not let her see me cry' _Emma repeated in her mind. As she let the top fall ungracefully to the floor.

Regina had seen Emma in her underclothes before, but no matter, Emma was still nervous and uncomfortable with the thought. Emma picked up the uniform that sat unceremoniously next to Regina on the bed and placed it in between the thighs as she turned around. She could imagine Regina's smug smirk behind her as she turned in an attempt to have _some_ privacy.

Emma let the bra fall to the floor next to the rest of her discarded clothing. She quickly pulled the maid's uniform over her head, and got a firsthand feel of how tight and short it was. To Emma it felt like a long shirt, opposed to an actual dress. She turned to face Regina once more.

"Are you ready for your punishment dear?" Regina asked in a bored tone.

"Yes Ma'am". Emma nearly whispered as she looked down at her issued socks that went with her uniform. She was surprised Regina did not say anything about her having them on.

"You will pick up the clothes you so carelessly threw on the floor, I want them put away properly, as well as the rest of the items you brought with you tonight. I will not allow you to make a mess in my home, while you are here. Understood?"

Emma nodded. "Yes Ma'am".

"When you are finished come downstairs for your punishment". Regina ordered. She stood up and walked past Emma in the most regal pose she could muster. When she exited the room, Emma let out the breath, she did not even realize she was holding.

Emma sat down on the bed and rested her head in her hands. She groaned as she felt she was completely exposed. Cool air hitting the very top of her thighs. What did she get herself into? She needed a moment, a moment to give herself the talk that she could in fact do this. She could follow Regina's directions, she could take Regina's punishment, she didn't have any other choice, and she knew that.

Emma quickly picked up the clothes she threw on the floor, and quickly put them away, as well as the clothes she packed in the bag. The bathroom that was attached to the room, she stashed her toiletries in. She placed the now empty overnight bag in the closet, along with her backpack.

She took a deep breath as she slowly made her way out of the bedroom door. The uniform felt as if it was becoming tighter, and as she quietly descended the stairs she continued to pull down the uniform dress, which rose with every step she took.

"Emma". Regina called out, letting the teen know that she was aware of her presence. "Come here dear".

Emma did as she was told, she found Regina in her kitchen siting on a breakfast bar stool, with a glass of cider in her hand. Emma slowly approached. Regina pointed to pile of supplies that were neatly stacked on the floor. "For the first part of your punishment, you are to wax every inch of hardware floor downstairs. The things that you will need are down on the floor".

"I don't know how to wax floors". Emma shook her head. She honestly was not expecting her punishment to be so…such a chore. She was expecting…Emma didn't know what to expect when it came to dealing with Regina.

"Honestly dear. Am I speaking with a 10 year old right now? Read the instructions. You are going to get on your knees and hand wax my floor. Don't miss a spot. This punishment will teach you about following directions". Regina explained. She took a sip of her cider. "Get started, you're not going to bed until you are done.

"Yes Ma'am". Emma whispered. She walked over to the supplies and did as Regina instructed, and got on her knees to read the instructions. Regina smirked as she watched Emma try to cover her ass with the uniform gave her.

* * *

><p>Eventually, Emma got to work. At first Regina was highly entertained, she watched as Emma squirmed under her gaze. Every time Emma's eyes meet Regina's the teen would turn an amusing shade of Red. The red was almost as red as Emma's panties. Regina loved watching Emma as she was on her knees bent over scrubbing the floor. It reminded her of her evil queen days, when her servant girls would work all day long, then come crawling to Regina at the end of the day, ready to please their queen. Emma wouldn't last a day, as a servant. Regina would give anything at the moment to see Snow White's reaction when she found out that her daughter was on Regina's floor, scrubbing away, on her knees, before Regina.<p>

However as the time past, Regina became bothered. She wanted more from Emma, Regina wanted to take Emma right there in the kitchen, up against the breakfast bar, and make her a woman. But Emma wasn't ready yet. Emma had to be willing, Emma had to trust her. Emma had to _love_ her. It was the only way Regina would truly be happy. She would have her revenge on Snow White, and a true love at the same time.

Tonight was going to be strictly physical labor, as a form of punishment for Emma. Well, that and the fact that Emma, was afraid. Afraid of what Regina was going to do to her. Regina could see the fear in Emma's eyes. She could see the way her chest rose and fall more rapidly than normal. It was all the little difference Regina noticed, and loved. Well, tonight was going to be strictly physical labor for Emma, but Regina wanted to have a little fun to. Regina could feel the heat rising in her core. She needed this. She was interrupted from her inner battle by Emma.

"Aunt Regina, I'm finished". Emma whispered, as she began to stand up and walk closer to Regina. Regina smirked, maybe she could have some fun after all.

"Emma". Regina said sternly. "Did I tell you, you could get up? Did I dismiss you from your task?"

Emma's eyes widen, and she couldn't believe what she was hearing. "No…I"

"Since you still haven't learnt how to follow directions you may strip the floors and start all over again". Regina ordered.

"But..I" Emma studerred. Emma was angry Regina was even telling her this. She just spent a little under 2 hours waxing Regina's stupid floors. "Please, no more…my knees hurt from the floor, and I thought it was okay…I didn't know". Emma quickly defended herself.

Regina found this moment absolutely delightful. "Are you disobeying me again Emma? Maybe we should try something different".

"No". Emma shook her head. "I-" She started but stopped once she noticed the riding crop Regina was holding.

"Get over here, on your hands and knees. The position I put you in, the position I never gave you permission to get out of"

Emma quickly did as Regina asked. Regina then used Emma's hair to position her the way the crop could be used most effectively. Emma started to cry silently. The reason she was crying made her sick. Did down inside, she wanted Regina to spank her again. The last spanking hurt, but it did something else to Emma, which Emma just did not understand. She would never let Regina know she wanted to be a part of her sick and twisted game. "Please No…" Emma begged.

"I have to punish you Emma. It's the only way you will learn how to behave. This is about learning how to follow my directions. You will receive 10, can you count for me?"

"Yes…Yes Ma'am". Emma cried.

"Good girl". Regina brought the crop down right above Emma's left thigh. The part that was uncovered by Emma's red panties.

"OW!" Emma called out. She wasn't expecting it to feel like this.

"Oh dear. I told you to count. Maybe I should have been your math teacher instead". Regina brought the crop down once more. "Start the count over".

"ONE". Emma cringed. As she started to get that _feeling_ Again.

"You are a very naughty girl Emma". Regina brought the crop down once more.

"Two". Emma cried.

"And naughty girls deserves to be punished". Again…

"Three". Emma wiggled. It seemed as if Regina was aiming and hitting the same spot with the riding crop, and it was becoming very, very sore… "No more please".

"I told you 10, and 10 you shall receive". Again…same spot.

"Four"…Emma hissed. The pain was becoming more intense, as well as the ache between her legs. Emma did not know why her body would choose a time like now to become horny. "Please…"

"Would you like another one dear?" Regina sing song-ed. "All you had to do was ask dear". Regina chuckled.

"No, No, no more, I'm sorry. I didn't know that I wasn't supposed to get up".

Again… Regina waited until she heard Emma's five before she continued… "Well, this is a great learning experience for you my dear. You know, you should never apologize when you do something wrong…She used to do that all the time". Regina grinded her teeth thinking about Snow White. If only Snow White was seeing what the Evil Queen and her daughter was doing. "You know, you're lucky you're a blonde". Regina hissed. "You already have her chin"… Regina brought the riding crop down once more, this time it was twice as hard as the ones before. Regina was now angry, she always became that way whenever she thought about her.

"Six". Emma whined. She wanted to move…this spanking was quickly moving from pain and pleasure to pure pain. "It hurts, and I'm sorry, I've learned my lesson, I'm sorry".

"Shut-up!" Regina barked as she brought the crop down again. "Don't talk while I'm punishing you".

"Se..seven". Emma unsurely responded. Emma was confused and scared.

"It will do you very well to not be like her Emma. I don't want to hear you apologize ever again. Own up to your mistakes and accept the consequences". Again…

"Eight" Emma cried. She was crying out loud now, the pain was becoming unbearable, and each time it was the same spot.

Again…

"Nine"… It was clear to Emma that Regina was spanking her out of hatred now, but it wasn't because of her…it was because of who ever _'her' _ was. Maybe it was Miss Blanchard. Regina flipped out once she thought Emma was talking to her.

Again…

"10…10". Emma tried to control her breathing, glad that it was all over.

Regina was furious. She wanted to keep beating Emma, but that was until she made eye contact with Emma. Her tearful eyes showed fear. She didn't want fear, not from Emma, she wanted Respect. She wanted Emma to know who was in charge. "Go on, strip the floors and re-wax them". Regina stood from her chair, and walked out of the room.

This confused Emma but she did as she was told and got to work.

Regina returned shortly with another bottle of Cider and a book. She sat silently and read while Emma worked. Almost 3 hours later, Emma announced that she was done. Her knees were killing her, and she avoided applying pressure on her bottom, because it was sore.

"Very Well". Regina sat the book down and looked at Emma. "You may get up. This part of your punishment is over".

Emma didn't have to be told twice, she stood up, pulling the maids outfit down as much as she could, waiting more instructions. She was nervous, she hoped it wasn't another spanking.

Regina pointed to a neatly stacked pile of papers, as well as two pencils on the other side of the breakfast bar. "Go sit, I want 100 lines…_'I will not skip school' _I want them neatly done, otherwise you will start all over".

Regina instructed. Emma flinched as she crawled on top of the bar stool, to sit down. Emma quickly got to work.

Regina had changed Emma's second half of the punishment considerable. It started off with 500 lines, but Regina over did it on the spanking. Emma would be sore for days. Regina lost control, and she regretted that.

Regina sat and read more of her book, while Emma silently worked. When Emma handed the papers to Regina, Regina looked over it and then ripped it up throwing it in the trash. "Alright Emma, your punishment is over. Go take a hot shower, and place your uniform, along with your school uniform and underclothes neatly in the chair so I may wash them.

"Yes Ma'am". Emma answered. Glad her punishment was over. She quickly left the room.

Regina sighed as she thought about tonight's events. She was not happy with the results. She knew what she had to do, she slowly cleaned up her mess, and headed upstairs to Emma's room.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes...<strong>

**Okay Guys, tell me what you think...I'm not sure about this chapter, you see I spent a long time working on this chapter while I was at the hospital waiting on my Grandmother, but my laptop died, and I lost EVERYTHING. It was about 5000 words...Word usually save my work automatically, but nope...not that time :( I tried to recreate it...It was too awesome...Anyhow, enjoy this !**


	11. Chapter 11

By the time Regina ascended the stairs and entered Emma's room, the teen was done showering. Regina could smell the scent of her body wash radiating from the room. She smiled, Emma was going to smell like her tomorrow. Regina noticed the usually flat surface of the bed was now lumpy from a body being under the covers. She heard sniffling coming from under the blanket, and sighed.

Regina wanted control over Emma. She would always want control over Emma. But she wanted to be loving, she wanted Emma to love her, not fear her. She wanted respect. She considered maybe she was going about this the wrong way. She was conflicted. She slowly walked over to the bed, and cleared her throat to let her presence be known.

"Emma turned over towards Regina and peaked from under the covers, Regina noticed her red eyes were blood shot red from crying. "What?" Emma questioned in a tone that Regina did not like.

Regina had to take a deep breath, okay two deep breaths. "I wanted to apolo-" Regina started. She surprised herself, and from the way Emma's eyes widened she surprised the teen her as well.

"What?" Emma questioned again, this time it was softer.

"I'm Sorry" Regina said, unable to meet Emma's eyes. If she did look, she would have seen the belief all over Emma's face. "During your spanking tonight, I punished you with the intent to cause you harm. I was taking my anger out on you, and I won't do that again"

"So...You're not going to spank me again?" Emma asked, hoping Regina did not hear the disappointment in her voice. She liked the spankings, just tonight it was different. She did not like it. It felt like abuse.

Regina chuckled. "Oh dear, I didn't say that. I will always punish you when you need it, I'm not going to take my anger out on you, it's not fair"

Emma scuffed. "Yeah right"

"Excuse me?"

"I've heard that before. I mean, that's why I wanted to be emancipated. I was sick of foster families, taking their anger out of me, they hit you, they apologize so that you won't tell on them, but they always do it again" Emma said sadly. She didn't know why she was telling Regina all of this.

Regina felt her heart filling with rage. No one was allowed to touch Emma, except her. She wished she still had her magic, she would have found those "foster parents" and ripped their hearts out of their chests. "I'm not like them Emma. Unlike them, I love you, I want you to be the best, for you, and for me" Regina explained. "I know you don't believe me, but you'll see, I'm not going anywhere, you're mine always, and forever"

Emma looked at Regina as she set up. "You know what, I do believe you. I know that you love me. And I know that you believe that I am yours. I've always known when people are lying to me, and I know you're not. I just don't understand why. Why me, Why are you doing this to me?"

Regina closed her eyes as she took a deep breathe. She shook her head. "I can't tell you that, you wouldn't understand"

Emma became angry but she did not want to be punished again so she keep what she wanted to say to herself.

"Emma" Regina spoke. "Listen, I know you may think that I'm trying to make your life miserable, but I'm not. That is not my mission. We can both get something out of this, if you do what I say, you can be happy. Just don't fight me"

"Is it going to be like this always, you bossing me around?"

"Yes, but you will like it. You'll see" Regina replied with a smile.

"Shouldn't it be my choice?" Emma argued, begged.

"It is Emma. You have a choice, you can listen, and I will make you happy, or you can defy me and get punished. We all have a choice".

Emma groaned. "That...I...You...Ugh" Emma didn't know what to say, she was frustrated, as well as emotionally and physically tired.

"That's okay dear. Why don't you sleep and think about everything that has happened today. I hope you learned your lesson about skipping school". Regina leaned over and kissed Emma on the forehead as she watched Emma settle back down into the bed. "Goodnight Emma"

"Goodnight Aunt Regina"

To be continued...


	12. Chapter 12

Emma opened her eyes the next morning, She saw the sun shining through the large window in the bed room. She smiled. It looked so pretty. The birds were outside singing, it was a lovely day.

"Well, good morning dear"

Emma heard from above her. She looked up and noticed Regina. Regina was holding her. Emma had to admit she was super comfy, and if it was anyone else besides Regina holding her right now, it would have been perfect. Emma tensed.

"Good morning" She whispered. "Did I fall asleep on you?" Emma asked but then remembered that Regina was not in bed with her when she went to sleep.

"No, I came in here this morning. I woke up hours ago" Regina held Emma and brushed her hair down. "Are you hungry dear?"

"Yes ma'am" Emma answered, relaxing into Regina's embrace, hating that she couldn't help it, but Regina was so soft.

"Good girl. Why don't you go wash up and put on so clothes. Remember to make your bed" Regina instructed. She waited until Emma lifted up and sled from under the covers with Emma, and exited the room.

Emma sat for a moment thinking about everything that has happened. She was punished for skipping school, she had to scrub hardwood floors, which was, well, really really hard. Then she got spanked, and it wasn't the kind that she liked either. Then she had to write lines. Then she woke up, and Regina was lovingly holding her? She really didn't understand. Regina told her that she loved her, and she meant it. How does someone start to love someone so soon? She had been with many families and they each sent her back, Emma wondered if Regina had adopted her before she got emancipated would she have sent her away as well. Not that she wanted to be adopted by Regina, that would be crazy.

Emma stood from the bed and fixed it back to the way that it was, she went into the bathroom to get ready for the day.

* * *

><p>Emma practically ran down the stairs. She was hungry and the kitchen smelled like grannies Diner. She saw Regina as soon as she turned into the kitchen. Regina motioned for her to sit down at the breakfast bar. Emma obeyed and Regina sat a stack of pancakes in front of her.<p>

"Here you are dear. I hope you like pancakes"

"Thank-you, I do" Emma responded. She picked up a fork and started eating. Emma loved food. Most importantly she loved food that was sweet and covered in syrup. "These are really good" Emma told Regina, with a mouth full of food.

"Thank-you. Don't talk with your mouth full dear. Would you like a spanking? You know better"

Emma wanted to apologize but she remembered what happened when she did last night. Even though Regina apologized to her. She swallowed the food she had in her mouth. "I won't do it again" She quickly added, slightly afraid.

Regina nodded. She looked at the floors. "You know these floors have never looked better, you did a great job dear"

Emma was careful not to talk while food was in her mouth. "Thank-you" She said shyly looking at her plate.

"Hey, look at me, don't do that. You're so pretty, I am going to take care of you, always"

Emma frowned. It was as if Regina heard her thoughts from earlier.

"What, you don't believe me?" Regina asked slightly offended. "Emma, have I ever lied to you"

"No" Emma answered.

"And I don't plan on starting now. Go on eat your breakfast. There is something I would like to talk to you about" Regina informed Emma before cleaning up the mess she made while cooking breakfast for Emma.

* * *

><p>Regina and Emma sat in Regina's home office. Regina stared at Emma, and Emma couldn't help but feel weird about the it.<p>

Emma cleared her throat. "You um...you wanted to talk to me?"

Regina smirked. "Yes dear. I wanted to ask you something, and please, be honest"

Emma nodded. "Okay"

"I wanted to know, if you would like to move in, the bed room you slept in last night could be yours. If you want it. I could force you to move in with me, but I'm trying to give you some space. A little. I don't want you to hate me" Regina admitted.

"I don't hate you" Emma responded. _'or do I?' _Emma honestly didn't know anymore. She did at first, that much was clear. Regina had molested her, spanked her, made her do things she didn't want to do, and threatened her, while she was choking her. Emma should hate Regina, and yet, somehow, someway...she didn't, Emma wondered why. Maybe it was because Regina had been the only adult in her life that actually showed some interest in her. Maybe it was because Regina had told her she loved her, and actually meant it. Emma wanted her to meant it. Emma wondered if she maybe loved Re- nope, nope, nope. Emma refused to even consider it. This relationship was crazy, yet again, it was the only one she had. Ever had, and according to Regina would ever have. At least she knew one thing. "I don't hate you" She repeated and then looked up to Regina. She could have sworn she saw a ghost of a smile on Regina's face.

"That's not the question I wanted you to answer" Regina informed Emma.

Emma shook her head. She promised to be honest didn't she? "I can't move in here with you. I don't want to" Emma bravely stated.

Regina looked hurt for a moment before she quickly hid it. "Can I, can I ask why?"

"If I stayed here, I would have no freedom from you. I would be afraid, that I would mess up, I couldn't have friends over, I couldn't do anything. It would be a nightmare. Plus, I've already agreed to work for Gold in exchange for rent"

Regina listened to Emma and thought about what she said carefully before responding. "How about this. If you move in with me, we discuss some rules. A contract if you will. You make your rules, I make mine, we decided on the final results together. If you sigh the contract we make, together, you will have as much freedom as the contract allows. If you don't sign the contract. Things go back to the way they were, and you do as I say, when I say. And I might just make you move in anyway, I don't know.

Emma gulped.

"So, Miss Swan. What do you say?

* * *

><p><strong>Guy's what should Emma do? What are some must haves on that contract? Update coming soon :)<strong>


End file.
